


II. 黑泥之污 (上篇）

by MapleSyrup222



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSyrup222/pseuds/MapleSyrup222





	II. 黑泥之污 (上篇）

藤丸立香这一觉睡了约有半天，醒来时已经是中午，干净的阳光从窗边一直照到床上。不知是不是因为梦中欢愉的缘故，她产生了一种异常的惫懒感，看着逆光飞舞的灰尘，脑子里空空如也。

少女缓缓按着自己平坦的小腹，一起一伏贴合着呼吸。思维处处卡顿，若不是隐约感到双腿间仍有蜜液流下，她也不愿回想起囚禁在血污牢笼中如同奴隶般被凌辱的自己。

“为什么不反抗呢？”

她诘问自己的时候没有想过答案，反省并不代表做错了事，只是迷茫的寻找解脱的借口。无法在各种意义上合理化梦境，沉沦于肮脏的肉欲更加让人羞耻。藤丸立香当然受过性教育，但那时候不会有淫物来磋磨她的自尊心，她尚可说服自己那是由于压力过大而产生的泄欲臆想。

就算藤丸立香原先不信“圣杯”也不得不承认，即便只是都市传闻的程度，其影响超乎她的想象。她这一日过的浑浑噩噩，错位与失真交叠，根本无法专心做事。

今日难得有休假，藤丸立香本来计划的很好，她打算先将家里清扫一遍，倒完垃圾顺道买点水果，之后再去玛修家。而她现在心不在焉，拿着拖把沾了几次水，却始终不记得哪个房间还要拖，哪个又才拖过，水珠滴滴答答撒了不少在塑料桶外面，她差点滑倒。

藤丸立香去用冷水洗了把脸，努力让自己看上去精神些。

镜子前的少女收拾的很干净，可惜表情呆滞，脸色也差，若不是一头漂亮的橘发为她带来点生气，整个人看上去像在枯萎似的。藤丸立香胡乱抹掉沿着下巴滴下的水珠，深深的叹了口气，恍惚见又听见爸妈又揄揶一把：“小小年纪叹什么气呀？”

出租屋里很安静，只有她一个。

直起身，小腹随之一暖，继而身下某种液体流的更甚，明明起床后已经清理了一次。藤丸立香想了想上次的生理期，估摸着差不多是姨妈要来，想先找个护垫贴着。她刚打开抽屉，一只黑色的圆环先摔在了地上。

“我没买过这种东西吧？什么赠品吗？”她犯着嘀咕。

老实说藤丸立香的少女心不是很重，对颜色没有特别的偏爱，多半因为她穿什么都好看，感谢老天眷顾。她一时半会儿想不起来自己买了什么黑色的东西，也弄不明白为什么要放在卫生间，只是把它捡起来细细观察着。

是块手表，款式挺简洁，感觉带着应该不错。她的指尖才摸上表盘，不知是不是错觉，所有的刻度与数字全都亮了起来，尤其是底端竖排五节空格，莹莹有蓝光。

五节刻度…分明与那场淫乱之梦中的内容对应…

藤丸立香记得很清楚，黑泥把手表扔过来时告诉她这是用来检测收集了多少份…精液…的道具…一节刻度是二十人份…

可她明明没有接！

藤丸立香的表情瞬间凝滞，因为过于慌乱以至于脑子里一片空白，双唇微启说不出话来。现实与梦境层层交叠，少女不敢再轻信自己的判断，只是咬着嘴唇，内心犹豫不定。手表的出现暗示圣杯不再是“巧合”这种灵异事件，它分明能完全掌控自己的生活。

…要不要检查一下…万一有黑泥…

藤丸立香既恼也恨，如此私密的问题她根本做不到堂而皇之的说出口去求助。一度春梦能有几人当真？更不要说圣杯只活在都市传闻里…去医院的话她还要掂量一下费用，而且有些检查似乎不适合处女…？

所以，到底要不要检查一下？宁可信其有不可信其无？她不想被那种肮脏的残留物影响…

只是看一看…不算出格吧？

光是这样想着，心跳就好快，明明关注自己的健康也不是什么过错。藤丸立香在坐便器上缓缓褪下内裤，发现裆部果然有团伴着白色丝状物的黏液。她小心蘸了一点放在指间搓开，黏度和平时没什么区别，像是在排卵期。若是这样的话，有些幻想倒也正常。

初步的检查结果并不能让藤丸立香放下心来，可一想到之后要检查阴道内，她现在就开始退缩了。

“可恶…都已经到了这步！真是麻烦死了！”反正她一个人住，横竖不怕被人撞见会羞耻！

找来一张小板凳，把化妆镜放在上面以便能观察到小穴的情况，只是这样做就让藤丸立香臊红了脸。她不得不打开双腿并向后靠，视线从小腹一路向下，幼时为了美观而悄悄剃掉了私处的毛，后来耻丘一直光溜溜的。她到很后来才意识到自己与众不同。

拨开两片阴唇，这边很干净，里侧外侧都没有任何黑泥残留物。藤丸立香咬着嘴唇，试着往小穴内探入一节指头，还没吃进去又不得不退出来，她担心里面太干，会受伤会疼。她小心翼翼，动作也生涩，就算平时口嗨到爆，结果实操依然有些笨拙。压抑久了加上没有正确的引导，藤丸立香对这事避之不及。其实她还算好，青春期的少女多半谈性变色，一部分直接把性和下流画了等号，藤丸立香只是觉得它相当破廉耻罢了。

家里面没有润滑的东西，唾液挥发之后会更干，那剩下的唯一一个选择就如此隐晦又明了——靠自己。

此时已经入秋，因肌肤不着寸缕，藤丸立香打了个哆嗦，思路似乎都清晰许多。她沮丧且崩溃，并且深刻意识到自己进退两难，一旦做出了错误的选择，那便坠入深渊。纵使她纠结、踌躇、犹豫不决，事情并不会因为拖拉而改变，这问题卡死在命运的咽喉。

那就只有做。

学着成人电影里女优的样子，褪下胸罩轻轻搓揉乳尖…几乎是顷刻之间，酥酥痒痒的感觉立刻从胸口漾开，电流直击脑海。乳珠因为轻揉开始发红，渐渐挺立于酥胸之上。维持着这个节奏摩挲着，并不会太快或者太慢，否则她会抛弃耻感追寻快乐，并且一发不可收拾的想要更多。

事实上已经是那样了。光是在乳晕上画着圈圈，胸部的坠胀感就无法抑制的膨胀起来，只有拨弄着两粒红点带来的快感才能抵消之前强烈的感觉。快感来的比她想象的要快，藤丸立香低着头喘着气，她需要足够湿润，其他一切都属多余，尽管这很矛盾。她急于否认自己轻而易举的就被一双手撩拨起来。

赶在迷失本性之前，藤丸立香缓缓将手探向下半身。其实通过化妆镜可以看到小穴已经缓缓流出蜜水，小穴周围一圈已经糊满了，亮晶晶的。但她没有勇气顶着自渎的罪恶仔细看下去。为了淫秽思考淫秽太下作了。

蘸着流出来的黏液，手指再度探向入口，藤丸立香仍然畏畏缩缩的。她只是无法想象闭合的穴口能扩张并容纳下一根手指。把淫水均匀的抹开，少女试图安抚自己不要太过紧张。她咬着唇搅动穴口的蜜液，脸也和嘴唇一样渐渐充血并红润，却不知是因为羞怯还是情欲。手指拨开小阴唇，里外两侧都轻轻裹好汁水，蜜豆也同样需要照顾，只需稍稍揉按两下…

“哈啊…唔…”藤丸立香的双眼有一瞬间失神，绝顶的快感在那刻席卷而来。

不知为何，她的身体要比想象中的敏感的多，先前试探着腋下与双腿内侧就足以让她颤栗着喘息不止。体内的情欲完全苏醒了，这种程度的刺激足以让她在酥麻酸痒中迷失自我。肉缝里源源不断的淌下爱液，比之前更粘稠也更多，手指上轻易就拉起一条银丝。

藤丸立香不敢再乱来，盯着镜子小心翼翼找到入口，左手拉开外边的媚肉，右手食指先探了半截进去。这次很轻易的就进去了，镜子里雪白纤细的手指搅动着穴肉，伴随着轻微拟似交合的水声。

手指进去一节藤丸立香也没什么特别的感觉。已经做好准备的肉穴没有无谓的抵抗，很配合的包裹着比自身坚硬的异物。试着在小穴里转半圈手指，让指腹完全贴合肉壁，甬道前端似乎延展的很彻底，褶皱仿佛都抚平了似的，她感到相当光滑，并且汁水丰沛的情况下毫无不适感。

再伸入一节指头，整个事情就超出了她的控制。虽然手指整体没有太多粗细差别，但因为深度的缘故，穴口不得不撑得更开，这让她感到了非常明显的扩张与拉伸。从镜子里看的话，那一圈肉涨的通红，部分穴肉都被带着拉出来，爱液因此流的到处都是，顺着股沟再滴入坐便器内。

藤丸立香头脑里一片空白，她知道她正在无意识中探索着怎样玩弄自己，并且这个过程不可避免也无法逆转。手指被温热湿滑的软肉包裹着的感觉很奇妙，分不清是指腹还是穴肉先感受到了不同，至少于大脑而言，它意识到了阴道壁在蠕动收缩。

手指被紧紧压着，前进或者后退都是艰难的抉择。甬道前方变得更为狭窄幽闭，吃进去整个手指相当吃力，藤丸立香小心翼翼为自己做着检查，一寸寸缓缓从小穴里退出。即便温柔至此，即便摩擦带来的快感微不可查，少女的呼吸与思考已逐步沦为情欲的支配之下。

“到底…有没有黑泥啊！？”

或许是因为恼怒，藤丸立香迅速从前庭的地方抽出，被隐秘勾勒的快感瞬间喷涌。她是从镜子里看到自己后才缓缓回过神。那名少女半躺着岔开双腿，踮起的脚尖与紧绷的小腿肌肉足以说明她刚刚确实情难自已。双腿之间蜜缝微张，小穴里吐出的爱液将入口与花瓣都糊满，私处整体嫣红淫糜，抽出来的手指也是亮晶晶的，裹着细小的泡沫。

至少证明她的身体是干净的。

但是真的干净吗？以圣杯的恶趣味程度，她不信会这样善罢甘休。

内壁会有褶皱，如果黑泥残留在那种地方，也很难发现。藤丸立香不敢确定自己是否真的安全逃过黑泥的污染，不过多留个心眼没有坏处，她不想被卑鄙阴险的“圣杯”再玩弄一次。

她才没有堕落到一次又一次自渎…一切都是被迫的！一想到那样恶心污浊的东西曾经进入过身体，害的她被各种淫浪魔物肆意侵犯，藤丸立香就恨得咬牙切齿。那种屈辱与痛苦感岂是破开甬道可比拟的？！想到肉体与精神被随意支配，她心有不甘，这憎恨便难以熄灭，狂乱撕裂了她的灵魂，她无法保持理智。她愿将五脏六腑都翻出来清洗，冲刷掉沉溺于淫欲的罪恶。

她拼了命让手指进入到更深的地方，对着镜子不断调整角度，穴口彻底吞没了指根。机械的抽插着，穴肉反复被带进带出，无所顾忌让她对自己下得了狠手。明明感觉到肉壁上似乎有凹凸不平的部分，却苦于没办法将脏东西带出，藤丸立香报复似的重重按过那些点，手上的动作越快，她越是能感受到奇异的平静。快感如潮水波澜汹涌，她一边吞咽一边挣扎，让理智压倒被点燃的感官。

手指继续在里面翻搅着，从一根变成了两根，填满花径后试图在里面撑开一条缝隙，她感觉不到痛苦。她的痛苦应该在黑泥吮吸她的纯洁与爱的时候消磨殆尽了。


End file.
